Electronic calendars have been in use for quite some time. However, many events never make it to the calendar because of the perceived inconvenience to the user to manually add the event to his/her calendar. For instance, the user may think it takes too long to add the event to his/her calendar. As a result, the user may procrastinate and not add the event to the calendar or may just write it down on a piece of paper. Further, the user may be utilizing a type of device, such as a smart phone that does not lend itself to traditional manual calendar entry. As such, the user's electronic calendar tends to be an incomplete representation of their schedule which may cause them to inadvertently double-book events or miss events because they forget about them.